The Morrigan
Morrigan, formally known as The Morrigan, is a powerful demonic sorceress who was the arch-nemesis to King Arthur and his kingdom in ancient times. She is reborn in modern times by infusing part of her essence with his soul, which was reborn as Wyatt Halliwell. History Ancient Times The Morrigan was once a powerful demonic sorceress who terrorized the kingdom of Albion, ruled by King Arthur. She encountered the King many times and was responsible for the death of his mentor Merlin and the capture of his knight Percival, whom she enslaved with her dark magic and used as her personal slave. At some point in time, Morrigan became aware of Arthur's future life and began to plot her return. She brew a potion that would tie her essence to Arthur's soul. She proceeded to manipulate Morgana into giving him the potion by revealing Percival was still alive. However, the potion eventually found its way into the hands of Guinevere. She then tricked Arthur into drinking the potion when he would not allow her and Lancelot to be together. When Morrigan faced Arthur on the battlefield, she revealed her plan. Due to the potion, their lives were connected, meaning that if one died, the other would die as well. This would allow Morrigan to return once Arthur was reborn. Morrigan was then fatally stabbed with Excalibur by Lancelot. With Morrigan vanquished, her army was defeated and the men she had enslaved were freed. Return When Wyatt Halliwell, the reincarnation of Arthur, reached the same age as his past life, Morrigan was returned from the wasteland. She enslaved a Raptor Demon and had him steal the Urn of Asar, containing the essence of the Source of All Evil, whom she referred to as an old rival. Dominik and his friend Kovar went to the Morrigan's lair to offer their services. The sorceress agreed to listen to their proposal, but soon vanquished Kovar for his rudeness and violent outburst. Dominik feared for his own life, but Morrigan decided to spare him and soon discovered he was immune to her luring. Interested, Morrigan gave him a chance to prove himself by infiltrating the lives of the Halliwells to find a way to destroy them. Morrigan later realized that someone was blocking her precognitive powers and realized it was the work of the Seer. After receiving a report from Dominik, she went to take control of a small group of demons. When Morrigan realized that Julian Turner and the Seer had stolen her grimoire, she confronted the Halliwells at P3 after failing to locate them. She demanded the return of her grimoire, threatening to unleash her demons on the mortals in the club. She also revealed the relationship between Julian and the Seer to his family and noted that the latter was developing feelings for the demon-witch. After regaining her grimoire, Morrigan retreated, though she realized that the Seer had extracted some of her spells. When she told Dominik that she wanted to hurt Wyatt before killing him, he told her to break his heart. Heart of Darkness Seeing an opportunity to turn one of the Halliwells evil, Morrigan had Dominik deliver a potion from her grimoire known as the Heart of Darkness to the warlock Luke. Under influence from her potion, Grace killed another witch and was turned into a warlock. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. Active Powers *'Ash Teleportation:' The ability to teleport through ashes. **'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects or living beings from one location to another. *'Luring:' The ability to magically draw in, seduce or enthrall other beings. Morrigan can enslave the minds of men. *'Premonition:' The ability to perceive visions of the past, present and future. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical form into that of another person or animal. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Plant Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate plant-life. Morrigan can control plants and use vines to ensnare her enemies. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia *Morrigan is based on Morgan le Fay from Arthurian legends and the Morrigan from Irish mythology. However, this version is not related to Arthur, as that trait is tranfered to Morgana. **Morrigan is also partially based on the character Morgana from the series Merlin, also portrayed by Katie McGrath. *Morrigan is mentioned by Arthur Cobbs in "Chosen Chapter 11: House Party". Appearances *Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady *Legacy 117: Tales of Broken Hearts (upcoming) *Legacy 119: Return to Camelot (upcoming) *Legacy 120: A Perfect Day (upcoming) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil